zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythsetia Veil
The Mythsetia Veil (ミースセッティア・ヴェイル Miisusettia Veiru), commonly referred to as "the Veil", is an island nation located off from the mainland that is home to an ancient and forgotten society called the Mythsetians - a race of advanced beings similar to Mobians gifted with magic - and they reside in the underground catacombs of the surface of Mythsetia Veil, called the Veil Catacombs. The Veil was the capital of the Mythsetian empire, which used to span across the entire world - now known as Mobius - and it is now the only land remaining in Mythsetian control. It is also the primary setting of Hostile Encounters and Act 2 in the Bloodlines series. As a result of the dense fog surrounding the island, navigation through the area is made nearly impossible, leaving the island largely undiscovered by the mainland. Points of Interest Fog Veil As a result of a spell circle surrounding the entire island, the Mythsetia Veil is covered in a dense fog that makes navigation nearly impossible. This served as a defense mechanism to deter invaders while also successfully hiding the island for centuries. The fog can only be dispelled through the use of a Mythsetian Seal, which are often in the possession of house heads. Dragon's Peak Since Umber the Black Dog became Chief, the Mythsetians have slowly began moving their homes onto the surface, choosing to settle in the Dragon's Peak. Anubis' Hut As the local doctor, Anubis treats his patients in a hut that sits right next to his home. This is also where he conducts his cybernetic enhancement surgeries. Archives Located adjacent to the Arch family home, the Archives serve as the Veil's equivalent of a library. Run by Raphaella, the Archives contain books on various subjects ranging from the history of the Veil to each of the families that lived and the magic unique to them. However, many records were compromised following the Great Purge. The Occulus Formerly the center of town, the Occulus was the central gathering place of the Mythsetia Veil. However, following the Purge, the area has been largely abandoned. It was later revealed that the Occulus was the site of an ancient spell circle - initially believed to be one of destruction but actually is one of summoning - that Garnett attempted to use to summon an unknown entity. However, the circle was damaged and the spell was averted. Veil Catacombs Originally designed as an underground storage bunker, the catacombs served as a place of refuge for the survivors of the Great Purge. Built in the side of the base of a mountain, the walls of the bunker were able acted like a sound-proof booth. Magic within could not be detected nor could any attempt to detect magic from within be made. The bunker is lit by a series of glowing crystals located in the ceiling of the cavern that provide light and some degree of warmth. It used to contain several houses that served as the residence for the present day Mythsetians. Background The Mythsetia Veil was an ancient land, the hub for all magic and the home of a powerful magic tribe. Despite being an ancient society, it was also highly advanced. Within the tribe were nearly a hundred different families each with a different type of magic that was passed on to their children through blood. They lived in peace and harmony and sought only to learn magic as a connection to their ancestors and to use their magic as a means to better their own lives. The tribe is led by the head of the House of Mythos. Each of the houses is named after the original ancestor who founded the family in the first place, their name being adopted as the family's surname. The ancestor of the Mythos family, Mythos himself, was the original founder the Mythsetia Veil and the Mythsetians. However, as Mythos began planning to conquer the world in the name of the supremacy of their people, the other founders betrayed and stopped Mythos before he could carry out his plans. At some point, the House of Nullus staged a coup and attempted to usurp the House of Mythos as the ruling power. Despite their employment of their negation magic against the Mythos family and their supporters, the House of Nullus was ultimately defeated and on the orders of the Chief at that time, the entire Nullus family was banished from the Veil. Great Purge However, other lands came to fear the potential powers of the tribe and their advanced technology and initiated a mass extermination of the people. However, unable to get past the dense fog surrounding the island, the invaders were able to trick the Mythsetians into dispelling the fog. The Mythsetians were unprepared for such an attack and caught off guard. The death count was high - the House of Bell being among them - and only a small amount of Mythsetians survived. A large civilization of a hundred different families was quickly cut down to only seven. The leader of the tribe at the time was able to lead those who survived the attack into the hidden underground catacombs beneath the Mythsetia Veil, which later became known as the Mythsetia Veil Catacombs - often shortened to Veil Catacombs - where the remaining survivors continued to live safely hidden from the world. To this day, they remain in the underground, some having never even seen the light of day, out of fear of the surface. However, many remain hopeful that soceity will accept them and they will be allowed to return to the surface. Bitter over their banishment, the House of Nullus was eager to get revenge on their people and allied with the attackers and utilized their magic to strip the Mythsetians of their powers and make the slaughter easier by reducing the amount of resistance. Despite their aid and participation, the House of Nullus was deemed too dangerous to let live and they were betrayed by their allies and nearly wiped out. Of the families that survived, there are the House of Mythos, Galen, Mestaclocan, Divinus, Arch, Tilasm and Psyche. The House of Mythos of mythical creatures specialized in sorcery - otherwise known as elemental manipulation, the House of Galen of canines specialized in technomagic, the House of Mestaclocan of salamanders specialized in shapeshifting, the House of Divinus of nine-tailed foxes specialized in the art of illusions and seeing into the future, the House of Arch of felines specialized spellcasting magic, the House of Tilasm of beetles specialized talisman magic and the House of Psyche of moonrats specialized in telekinesis. Of the Houses that escaped the island in the chaos, there are the House of Bell of goats dealt with summoning magic to summon Chess Demons, the House of Nekros of crows were capable of communicating with spirits and souls and reanimating the deceased, the House of Cruour of bats could manipulate blood, the House of Sol of eagles could control solar energy, magnetic fields and portals, the House of Luna of rabbits could control lunar energy, gravitational fields and reflections and the House of Khemeia of antelopes who specialized in transmutation. Return to the surface After the then current chief, Garnett the Phoenix, attempted to unleash a powerful, destructive spell across the rest of the globe. His plan was thwarted and Umber the Black Dog assumed the role of chief, banishing Garnett from the island. As his next act as chief, Umber decided that it was time the Mythsetians return to living on the surface. Presently, the Mythsetians are slowly moving their dwellings and settlements to the Dragon's Peak on the surface of the island. With the Mythsetians return to the surface, it is likely they will eventually assimilate with the Mobian society. With only so many pure Mythsetians left before inbreeding could occur, it is entirely likely that Mythsetians will have to interbreed with Mobians in order to continue their family lines. It is uncertain how interbreeding with Mobians will affect the inheritance and potency of powers. Gallery Mythsetia Veil Map Prototype.JPG|A stain on the tablecloth was the inspiration for the map of the Mythsetia Veil. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Locations Category:Bloodlines Category:Mythsetia Veil